


A Beacon In The Night

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Biting, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Married Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Post-Season/Series 01, Romance, Sexual Content, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: While living together at Shibden Hall, there is no greater happiness in Anne’s life than waking beside her darling Ann.





	A Beacon In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY NEED SEASON TWO 👒💎👢 ANY FANS STILL HANGING AROUND?

*

"Might I inquire… a favour?"

Anne buries her nose into honey-yellow curls, whispering this. 

Her hands trail over Ann's lovely, warm skin. Shibden Hall has the lingering scent of cold, fragrant rainwater pouring in the opened double-framed windows. There's no greater happiness in Anne's life than waking beside her darling Ann, all of her glorious and milky-white person littered with bitten-red kisses.

"Might you?" Ann asks, smiling so mischievously as she rolls in her wife's arms. 

A perfect, ethereal devil.

"It is… rather an _odd_ favour that I must inquire, my dear heart." Anne's nervousness rears up when pale blue eyes narrow inquisitively. She shan't be controlled by weakness. After all, the residents of Halifax both fear and respect Anne Lister and that must not cease. "I should like you to, right now as we are, refer to myself in… such way…" Anne sits herself up from the collection of linens, bringing her hands round her knees and looking up, frustrated. "_Oh goodness_."

A flash of glee crosses Ann's face. "You're embarrassed, Anne!" she remarks.

"Truly horrid," Anne mutters, rubbing her temple.

"Do go on." 

With her loosened, pink-dyed corset exposing the tops of Ann's breasts… with all of her wild-eyed _beauty_ staring back at Anne, it is difficult to remain cross with her wife. Most days. She craves Ann and her little, hot mound, teasing her, fingering her deep inside until Ann shrieks out in pleasure, using her own tongue to worship in _equal_ parts sin and grace. 

"Please," Ann begs, clutching onto Anne's hands as she wiggles herself nearer. "Please, yes. I swear I am heeding every word."

"I should like you… to refer to me in a paternal manner," Anne says, becoming defensive at Ann's silent, troubled look. "_Not_ as if I were a man, mind you, but as… a _cipher_ of such. If that were to allow any insight into the manner."

"To… call you such a name?"

"When we are as we are now, yes. Only then." Anne's face brightens red. "It doesn't make sense… I understand…"

Ann cants her head to the side, giving her a wide-eyed expression.

_ "Papa?" _

A low, embarrassed sound escapes Anne's mouth. 

"That's not quite—" she murmurs, and then goes hushed. Ann, golden and ideally the kind of woman Anne has been searching for, unlaces the corset, revealing herself.

_"Will you not partake of my affections?"_ Ann whispers, no longer demure but smiling brazenly. _"I so long for them, Papa."_

"Oh goodness be."

Anne jolts up, flustered and protesting halfheartedly, as her wife gives chase, bombarding Anne with tiny, giggling kisses.

*


End file.
